


Blood & Silver

by Lady_GothiKa



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Cullen Rutherford Monster Hunter, F/M, Modern Thedas, Old fashion Vampires, POV Cullen Rutherford, Vampire Trevelyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_GothiKa/pseuds/Lady_GothiKa
Summary: Cullen Rutherford might look like ordinary man.But he's far from it.





	Blood & Silver

 

 

# Blood & Silver

 

 

 

  
When she moved it was like the whole world stood still, and yet she was the one the world moved around. The light beamed off her skin to almost a pure porcelain, parallel to the strand of pearls draped around her neck. Eyes so large and wide, nearly violet in the light of the sparkling chandeliers that hung so magnificently above her.

Black velvet she wore, pulled in at the waist, showing off her exquisite hourglass shape. The dress shimmered as she moved, for his eyes were set upon the unholy beauty that entered the room.

  
"Cullen - Cullen Rutherford." She spoke his name, so soft and subtle it set a shiver down his spine. Her hands clutched her tiny silver purse in her slender feminine hands while she smiled her already alluring cherry lips.

  
His breath slowed as his heart quickened, she was calling his name - she was the one. "Yes," He paused whilst a shock waved over him, forgetting his courtesies like an utter fool. Cullen stood, bumping the table with a firm nudge, "Forgive me Evelyn - you are simply breathtaking." He pulled her chair out as she sat with a smile and a flutter of her thick black laces that matched her dark raven hair.

  
"You are forgiven," She mused reaching for her crystal wine glass set out on the table. Cullen watched her, his eyes fixed upon the woman who dazzled before him. "I like your dress, it's very vintage,"

The compliment brought no blush to her harden cheek, yet she bowed her with a simple gesture. "I have always considered myself to be less than ordinary Mister Rutherford." Her lips tangled with the wine from her glass that turned to ash upon her taste.

"Of course - yes, Maker...I am making a fool out of myself. It's just, well - pictures can be faked - and, I am new to the whole online thing - I am going to stop talking now." Cullen muttered the last part to himself as he pushed his own chair in. "You believed I had shown you forgeries, Mister Rutherford? - I shall take that as a compliment."

  
He chuckled as he brought his hands together, entwining his fingers. "Please, just call me Cullen," He smiled watching his rare beauty that took all his attention for the last two weeks. Online he had discovered her, with a picture so composed and stunning he had no other choice to take the risk.

  
Evelyn looked amused as she lowered her glass with a slight clunk on the table, "It seems I am the one in need for forgiveness now - I often find myself very old fashion, old habits die hard - Cullen."

 

"That they do." Cullen's eyes drifted across the room as a waiter in a black and white suit approached a white towel over his leg arm and a silver platter he held with his right. "May I take your order, Sir...Madam?" Evelyn's fingers clutched the menu from the center of the table as she begins to falsely read what was in front of her, for nothing on this menu would satisfy grave hunger tonight.

  
"Just another glass of wine for now, please." Evelyn bowed her head towards the waiter as he filled her glass slowly with the red sparkling liquor.

  
"And you Sir?" He asked Cullen.

  
Evelyn spoke up as she placed the menu back down on the table out flat, "Mister Rutherford here will have another drink too, but perhaps something stronger."

  
Cullen shook his head as he rolled his eyes, watching the waiter fill his glass then leave.

"I must say, Miss Trevelyan, are you trying to get me drunk?" he jested as he brought the glass slowly to his tasting the strong liquor that slowly eased his nerves.

  
"- You catch on fast Cullen. " When Evelyn grinned, she could hear his heart race faster, the loud pulsating flow of blood that was almost intoxicating to her ears. How she longed for that first delicious drop of release, the blood of drunkard was favorable to her palate tonight.

  
" May I speak truthfully, Mister Rutherford? -"

  
Cullen paused with a nervous breath of air as he sipped his liquor, "Of course you can - what's wrong?"

  
Evelyn sat up straight, composing herself, slowing her words, trying not to take in his delicious scent. "I am not often so straight-forth, so forgive my candidness Mister Rutherford - But I must speak my mind. Nothing here will satisfy me - I find myself in hunger of something else." Her hand reached under the table as her long slender fingers stroked from his knee to the inside of his thigh.

 

"Oh, Maker - I..." Cullen gulped the sting in his throat as he almost kneed the table with the shock of her unexpected touch. "Would you like to leave now? - I live not far from here...it would only take a few - moments." His heart rate fastened and she could feel it, that alluring pulse she desired.

 

Evelyn stood, hand withdrawn, she smiled towards her tall, handsome blond man. "That would be best." She smiled. "Don't forget to finish your drink."

  
-

  
Cullen's knees shook where he stood, the cold winter breeze was freezing. His apartment keys rattled in his hands trying to find the lock, "Maker, it's nippy out here, it's it!" he chuckled to the beautiful woman dressed in black that shone in the light of the moon. "Indeed it is Mister Rutherford, though I believe I have found a man to keep me warm tonight." Cullen shook his head with a muffled snickered. The key slipped in as he turned it waiting for the click of the lock before he pushed the door open "Go in, make yourself at home - excuse me I get out of this ridiculous suit, Evelyn - you may be old fashion, but it's killing me." He continued to chuckle.

  
Evelyn nodded her head as he greeted her inside, pulling her fur coat from her shoulders. It was light and modern, Cullen obviously did well for himself. A lounge waited before her, white leather, soft and firm she sat down and crossed her legs pulling the ivory clip from her hair. Cullen called out to her from across the room, he seemed like a nice male, if only she wasn't so starved maybe he would have made a superb fledgling, a strong mate to keep to herself.

  
Black slacks, white shirt, black tie pulled loose, Cullen watched his beauty undo her long wave of black hair.

  
Such a marvel...

Such a waste...

  
"Mister Rutherford, I dare say you are a tease, but I fear I cannot wait any longer," She said in a salutary voice that rang in his ears. "You will not have to wait much longer Evelyn, I am right behind you."

She bit her lip as she turned her head. There he stood, his beautiful sharpened mortal features, tie loose and hanging from his neck, sleeves rolled up - machete in his hand...

  
"Vampire Hunter." She hissed through her teeth, standing fast like a light.

"You catch on fast Miss Trevelyan." He smiled.

 

 

She came at him fully and fast, claws like glass. Knocked to the ground they both tumbled over each other. His hands grabbing her, fearing those venomous fangs. Nails scratched deep into his skin, trying to knock his weapon from his hand as he pushed her back from his grasp. Blood spilled from his wounds, sending her into a frenzy.

  
One clean swing and one sharp bite and it were over. Ahead with raven curls rolled across the floor as Cullen sat panting with his back against the wall. A shiver sent waves through his spine, hot...burning... His neck stung with pain as his fingers reached to his neck - blood...

 

 

Bitten.

 

 

Shit.

 

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO...I decided to write another chapter... o_o
> 
> And..so it begins................


End file.
